


Plush

by aylamwrites



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Stuffed Toys, deep romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aylamwrites/pseuds/aylamwrites
Summary: Mason discovers a familar plush from the past.
Relationships: Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Female Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Kudos: 5





	Plush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [for @/sulus reaper on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=for+%40%2Fsulus+reaper+on+tumblr).



> this fic was written for the @loveinwayhaven event on tumblr for @solus-reaper! hope you enjoy :) 
> 
> Tumblr - @agentmasonjars

Gale sits on the couch in her living room, head lying against the armrest, her feat curled up underneath her knees. Her breath flows slowly out from her lungs, caressing the pages of the thick book she held in her hands, eyes darting across the baskerville fonted words, seeping in each syllable as her fingers traced underneath them.

A melody plays in the backdrop- a birdsong, as clement and serene as a lullaby, though it was too early in the day for Gale to allow herself to drift away into the white cushions she laid upon. There were still traces of morning present outside of her residence; splotches of sunlight still draped upon the apartment, growing brighter with each moment that passed within her devour, signaling the coming of noon.

A delicate sneeze falls from her lips, causing a strand of her chocolate brown hair to fall against her pale cheek. She huffs a little as she straightens her neck, tucking the piece behind her ear and fixing the pillow underneath her. Well, not a pillow. Her head rests upon the curved back of a stuffed animal. More specifically, a four legged wolf figurine that had been won by a certain vampire a few earth cycles ago.

Ornately useless, she would say; A poorly factored childrens toy purely meant for collecting dust and taking up matter- not intended for sentimental value.She wouldn’t have thought for it to mean so much to her; the simple fact that she had even kept it shocked her. Gale assumed maybe the attachment was there because it reminded her of him- someone found so daunting in the eyes of the world, yet so comforting in her own arms.

She let out a content sigh, adjusting her body once more against the sofa and sinking deeper into the monochrome cushions, a sense of fulfillment warming her up on the inside as she focused herself back to the content she was formerly centered on.

Not much later, her ears grasp onto the jingling sound that came from the door knob- which was quickly interrupted by a strided curse, followed by a groan.

She pushes herself up to her feet immediately, knowing quite well who was behind the barrier, and not wanting him to break yet another door handle. She left the paperback to lay upon the leather surface she was stationed on, beside the stuffed wolf. Tugging her grey cardigan closer to her figure, she proceeds up to the hatch, catching more grumbled swears coming from the struggling vampire as he continues to try getting into the apartment.

“Good morning.” She chimes at his hunched figure.

“Your stupid lock wouldn’t open.” He grouses, trudging into the apartment with squinted eyes. He boots clack against the tile flooring as he saunters towards the little vanity right beside the entrance, placing his metallic key set onto its surface before wandering further into the apartment.

“It’s not my lock,” A chuckle exhausts from her throat as she begins to walk towards him. “It’s just your inability to open a door.” She quips before tip-toeing and pressing an alight, petal like kiss onto the corner of his lips. The action earns another grumble from him, but it’s light hearted, so she ignores it whilst she swiftly makes her way to her windows and swipes the blackout curtains over them.

Mason ambles towards the settee, and as he’s about to flop onto its surface, his grey eyes catch upon shiny buttoned eyes of a familiar looking figure and he pauses, bewilderment lacing his gaze as he takes the sight in.

And then he lets out a rattling scoff, plucking up the thing with his right hand, “I can’t believe you kept this thing.” He muses, flipping it around in his hands and examining its features.

The airy sound makes Gale turn around from the lamppost, confused for a moment on what on earth he’d be talking about, only to realize he was talking about the ancient carnival souvenir.

Her cheeks instantly become kissed in pink flurries of flush- the reaction to her self consciousness completely and utterly exposing her embarrassment. She fumbles over her words, not exactly sure how to explain why she had kept it. She wasn’t even sure why she had kept it in the first place.

Before any filters could run through them, the first coherent words that popped into her head fell right through her lips into a hushed murmur.

“It reminds me of you.” She says, softly. So soft, so quiet that if it were anyone else it wouldn’t have been heard- but that was the special thing about the vampire.

He hears. He listens. He understands.

And when the words hit his ears, they’re surprisingly touching.

His lips move to say something- to tease, to joke

They start to form a word, “That’s-“ he begins, but the rest of the syllables don’t come out; hitching at the end of his throat. He purses his lips, once, twice. And fumbles with his own words, his own thoughts for a minute, and then he takes a stride towards where she’d stationed herself and wraps his arms over her waist, letting the toy fall onto the carpet below them.

Their embrace is reigned over with a quiet, no words spoken or shared in anyway- just a silent, silent understanding that lingers between them. A few moments pass, and he presses his lips over her hair, the gesture speaking louder than anything he fouled said to have shown his appreciation. Or love. Or whatever it was he felt from those words. He pulls away just enough to look her in the eye, his own pupils blown in affection, a lazy smirk washed over his face.

“Why keep a plush when you could have the real thing, sweetheart?”

He feels her smile against his chest, and he dips his face into the crook of her shoulder, trailing peppered kisses up her neck and to her jaw.

She squeaks, squirming and lightly smacking his chest with the heel of her hand with a flustered face.

“I think I’ll just-“ she walks away, reaching down to pick up the stuffed animal, “Stick with this.” She finishes, bringing it back to the sofa to the spot she was previously sitting on, lying down across its length and placing the plush back underneath her neck, resuming the book where she left off.

An aspirated chuckle comes from him as he follows her, placing the plushie away as he slides into its place at the edge of the seat, allowing Gale to return to her reading with much more comfort.

_End_


End file.
